Truer Lies
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and seventeen: With Will out of town, the Glee Club finds itself having to rely on their... nemesis.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

**TV Titles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "Psych" - _Truer Lies_

_A/N: Gained yet more time, still late! *whimper* Three o'clock, I'm getting there! Should be back to a decent pace soon! :D_

_BTW, if you haven't already, please check out Wednesday's **"Bete Noire", **Thursday's** "And Jesus Brought a Casserole", **Friday's** "Are We Not Men?", **and yesterday's** "Frescorts"**? Poor little ficlets, feel like they will have gotten lost in the shuffle, being posted so late ;)_

* * *

**"Truer Lies"  
Sue & Glee Club **

The students of Mr. Schuester's Wednesday morning class had come in to find their guidance counsellor sitting at the teacher's desk, straightening things out. When she saw them start to come in, she got up, welcoming them to take their seats. Once they had all arrived, she informed them Mr. Schuester would be out of town for a few days, for a family funeral. She would stay with them until a substitute could be secured.

Still after that class, word began to spread amongst the members of New Directions, with one question: What would happen to Glee Club? The way they saw it, no one would even bother looking out for them, which would probably mean they'd be at Rachel's mercy.

"That's it, I'm calling in sick," Santana shook her head as she walked down toward the room with Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes.

"Meat surprise?" Artie guessed.

"I'd take that before letting her take over," she rolled her eyes.

"There's only one of her, I'm sure we can handle…" Tina shook her head as she spoke, but then stopped when they reached the room and saw who was there waiting for them.

"Afternoon, class!" was Sue Sylvester's creepily cheerful greeting… This couldn't be good. Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Matt were there, and from the looks on their faces, ranging from nervous, to confused, to apprehensive, to thinly-veiled rage, they had been sitting there with her for a while. "Go on then, you take a seat so we can get started."

"You're running Glee Club?" Mercedes, asked, shocked, as she sat next to Kurt. All of them knew what the cheerleading coach had been doing this whole year, trying to tear their little club apart. They knew better than to blindly trust her; most of them did.

"Indeed I am," Sue pointed her finger at her. They all turned to look at one another. They didn't know how to proceed with this… maybe if they played nice, she wouldn't do anything… The year was almost over, they'd been saved from that 'no win, no club' clause… They didn't want to screw it up, so close to summer. But then they had to be careful with the… level of niceness. If they weren't cautious in what they complied in doing with her, they could be walking into a trap. So this would be the policy… Nice but careful.

"Coach Sylvester?" Rachel promptly raised her hand, just to the elbow. Sue turned to look at her, raising her chin as to say 'Yes? Speak.' Rachel put her hand back down and carried on. "We were in the middle of rehearsing… a group number… before Mr. Schuester left. It was… just for us at this point, but… I think, and I'm sure the others will agree with me, that it would be really nice if Mr. Schuester could return to find this number ready and waiting for him," she nodded, smiling. There was a pause, as the club wasn't sure how to respond, and Sue considered this.

These kids had no idea, that they wouldn't even all be sitting there if it wasn't for her. She didn't want them to know, really, didn't need the approach of some… group hug. And that morning, when she'd caught wind of Schuester's absence, she had this sudden idea… crazy thought… that she should look after the club while Will was gone, sort of as… further proof to him and to herself, that she was ready to turn over a new leaf.

Whether or not her thoughts on Glee Club had changed all that much, that was questionable, but now there they were, there she was, so…

"Alright… Well let's do that," she spoke, nodding as she stood back. "Off you go," she invited them to get up, which they did… slowly. It was still to note that they didn't actually have a number in the works. So once again, Rachel, in her infinite co-captain wisdom, came to the rescue.

"Actually, Coach Sylvester?" her hand went back up. Sue spun back, and Rachel quietly startled before carrying on. "We were going to rehearse in the auditorium. I don't know if Mr. Schuester had time to reserve it yet, so I don't know if…"

"Right, okay," Sue nodded. "Not a problem," she straightened her jacket. "Follow me," she started for the door, the club slowly moving into a pack, a short distance behind… enough that they could whisper without her hearing.

"Got a song and choreography in that fantasy of yours?" Quinn whispered to Rachel, by her side.

"Don't I always?" she pointed out, and Quinn had to nod to herself.

"Care to share?" Kurt whispered from the other side. There was a beat, as Rachel thought and the others played innocent in case the coach turned around; she never did, marching along toward the auditorium. Eventually, Rachel had the answer, and she whispered it to Quinn, then Kurt, the both of them turning to pass on the message to the next, and so on, until all twelve of them knew what they would be rehearsing. It couldn't be too complicated, if they were expected to go on as though they had already started on everything.

When they got to the auditorium, Sue pulled the door open and the club came to a stop, just as the coach's voice boomed inside. "Get out!" The twelve of them startled, frozen as they watched the people who'd been inside just scurry away. "Right," Sue turned a smile on the club. "In you go," she gestured; they didn't argue.

The rehearsal was awkward at first. Brad and the band really saved them though. Once they could hear the music, they found it so much easier to put things into place, for choreography to be folded into the song. By the end of it the coach's presence was hardly a problem. If anything it made them behave, which only brought them unity.

By Mr. Schuester's return, they were all baffled. There had been no trouble, no schemes… Just one organized performance, which they gave to their teacher and substitute both, at ease for the oncoming summer.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
